Wiping the Minds of Despair (SYOC)
by Revolution921
Summary: Years into the aftermath of the Tragedy, where the names Junko Enoshima and Makoto Naegi have become nothing but a legend, a group of scientists gather a group of teenagers in a closed environment in an attempt to recreate the unshakable despair and hope Junko and Naegi did. Will the experiment succeed by reducing these sixteen teens to blank slates or will it be self destructive?
1. The Announcement

_Hm… What if I…?_

"Sir, I have a question." An assistant asks a hard working scientist as he try to scribble down his thoughts.

"Huh? What is it?" The scientist replies, a bit annoyed he wasn't able to finish his papers.

 _This better be worth my time…_

"How exactly are we going to maintain the two subjects' personas?"

As the scientist is asked the question, he flips back through his notebook, landing on the page with the two subjects.

"Well, I might not be a neurological scientist, but I can still give you an answer. The job is rather simple. After doing some research, I found out the way Junko Enoshima had Yasuke Matsuda lock her memories."

"Following his notes, I have recreated the machine he used back in the process. I will also use his field notes for ways to make the two subjects believe their new personas. Over time, the two should develop their new traits of being pro- Hope and pro-Despair that Makoto Naegi and Junko Enoshima each respectively had. "

"Although, they aren't going to be the only ones we need for this experiment. If we are too try and recreate these two figures, we must put them in a similar social condition Naegi and Junko were in, being surrounded by fellow figures of talent. "

"Who these people are to be though, I have yet to decide… Bring me the list. I will look over our candidates once more."

The assistant stared at him with marveling eyes, rather fascinated by the topic. "Y-Yes sir! Right away sir!" The assistant then left the scientist's presence, only to return with a stack of files.

"Here you are sir." The assistant then hands them over to him.

"Thank you… You may leave now." He says, as he flips open the top file.

The assistant then nods their head and shuts the door as they leave the room.

 _So… Who to use this time around?_

 **Author's Postscript:**

 **Hello there everyone! It is your author of one half of this story here! Hahaha... Theatrics aside, its Rev here. I hope you all are having a nice day. This story, as you know from the title, Wiping the Minds of Despair, an SYOC that my pal Shadowclanwarrior and I are writing. Though this isn't just any SYOC... This is an SYOC split into two halves! That is right, this story is only one have of the story! The other half is called Wiping the Minds of Hope over on Shadow's account. It would be great if you go check her out, as she is a great writer and would love to see you all.**

 **Now let's get down to the nitty-gritty. As the scientist indicated, they are trying to recreate both Junko Enoshima and Makoto Naegi. My side of the story will be focusing on the recreation of Junko and all the others who re trapped here as experiments. Overall, this is like the Pokemon games where events are similar, but they are still two different story lines.**

 **I know what you are thinking, you are thinking "Oh, so its just going to be the same characters on both sides?". Well then, if you were, then you are sorrily mistaken. The casts of these two stories are different. That brings me to my next point of OCs.**

 **When crafting your character, keep these in mind. Submit them to whichever side of the Hope/Despair spectrum they land on. If they are leaning more towards Hope, send them to Shadow. If they are leaning more towards Despair, send them to me.**

 **Here are the rules of the OCs though:**

 **Please no canon talents. No ?'s either. We are trying to diverse here.**

 **You can submit up to 3 OCs.**

 **Those are the only rules. Pretty easy to remember, right? Well, just think about what I said. The application form will be o my profile page, along with the link to Shadow's side of the story.**

 **Shadow and I look forward to seeing all of your wonderful OCs!**


	2. Closing Applications

Hello there everyone. This is Mod Rev speaking.

I am going to close off apps tonight as I have enough to look through and choose characters. Although, if you are in the process of writing your app now, you can still send it by midnight tomorrow, being New Year's.

If you haven't started your app and still think you are confident enough to make it by then, by all means, go for it!

Thank you all for your submissions. I will see you guys after the New Year with the character roster.

Peace (Breaker) out!

~Mod Rev


	3. Final Roster

**DESPAIR SIDE:**

 **MALE - 4:**

Hibiki Daichi - SHSL(?) Test Subject

Takashi Akio - SHSL(?) Intimidation

Kasou Kurieita - SHSL(?) Cosplayer

Toyoaki Saigo - SHSL(?) Mystery Novelist

 **FEMALE - 4:**

Emmeline Poirier - SHSL(?) Waitress

Sakiko Suzuki - SHSL(?) Snowboarder

Harini Jeyachandran - SHSL(?) Etymologist

Seiko Yamoto - SHSL(?) Ballerina

 **Author's Postscript:**

Well, here is the final roster for the Despair half of Wiping The Minds of Hope and Despair! I definitely think this is a nice cast.

Thank you everyone for submitting your OCs! For the people who's OCs didn't make it in, they were still a joy to look at.

Just remember, this IS a joint story with the Hope version being on my friend Shadowclanwarrior's account. They won't be together at the beginning, but they will be as time passes on. For the Hope side, go with Shadow's version a visit.

I wish all of you the best of luck with this new year of 2016! Consider this as my New Year's present to you all.

I hope you all have a good day ad I will start writing the first chapter soon!

Peace (Breaker) out,

Rev


	4. Prologie 1-1

***~ ? ~ ?**

" **Atten… Wa-... ad… to… teria…"**

The mismatched jumble of words is the first thing I hear, if only vaguely. At that point, I was still pretty outta it to completely make out what they were saying.

 _Ugh… What the bloody hell…?_

And like a brick through glass, my consciousness smacks me in the face.

I groggily get up from where I was lying on the ground. A quick glance around reveals a room that was barren of any life but myself, and no idea of where that voice could've come from.

"Now where the hell _am_ I?"

Place looks like something out of a horror film. From where I got up was a bed that looked like a tornado blew all over it, indicating that I have probably been here for a while.

 _Heh… I've never been calm in my sleep, 'ave I?_

The walls around me were plastered in old, rotting wallpaper, that was starting to peel off in some parts with black streaks scattered around. The room itself reeked of a musty smell that I couldn't quite put my finger on.

As I was taking note of my surroundings, the same voice that I awoke to suddenly began to speak once again.

" **Hello there, subject 11037."** It starts, taking me by surprise. I search for the source once again only to get the same result as the last time - that is, none at all. " **If my notes are correct, you must be Takashi Aiko, the Super High School Level Intimidation?"**

* * *

 **Takashi Aiko - SHSL Intimidation**

Standing at 6 feet and 3 inches (190.5 centimeters), the SHSL Intimidation weighs 178 pounds (80.7394 kilograms). He doesn't have that broad of a stature, but one look at his face is enough to strike fear in anyone. He has slanted yellow eyes, or as some would call it, dead fish eyes. To match his eyes, he has messy and somewhat scraggly blond hair. He wears a white t-shirt that is somewhat ragged, brown cargo pants with a chain popping out the side, attached to a belt loop. Finishing off his outfit, he wears a pair of white tennis shoes. In all honesty, the outfit could be described as if it was worn by a famous white rapper who lost himself in the music.

* * *

Although I knew I was alone in the room, my search for the source of the voice turned somewhat frantic as I began to get agitated. "H-How the fuck do ya know who I am?!" I snarl back at the mysterious voice, expecting an answer.

" **There is no time for that. Please, just exit out of the door behind you and head left to the cafeteria as directed."**

 _Being told what ta do by some annoying ass voice really ticks me off…_

I glare down at the floor, considering my options. "...Who died and made you da boss?" I muttered.

With that, I turn around to realize there was in fact a steel door leading out of the room. I take a few steps forward and the door instantly opens, as if it was reacting to my motions.

I poked my head out of the room to see a hallway going in two directions. The walls were just as ratty as the one in the room prior, but now they have noticeably large holes in some portions. "What the…? What IS this place?" I ask aloud, as if there was going to be someone to respond to me.

I take a few steps out of the doorway and almost immediately hear the door close behind me. I turn back to look at it and see something representing a scanner next to the door, just at eye level. On the door itself, I see a name plate.

 _ **Takashi Aiko, #11037**_

 _Since when 'ave I been branded with a number?_

I decide to just shrug it off for now and go left as the voice said. As I travel through the hall, I find that the entire place looks like it has been abandoned for quite some time now. Crooked pictures hanged on the walls, papers scattered across the floor, along with some other spooky shit.

 _Did somethin' 'appen here…? Why was that voice there? Just where the hell am I?_

Sadly, I wasn't playing Twenty Questions and received no answer to the thoughts swarming through my mind. I eventually found myself in a large room that had more halls and doorways branching out of it, almost as if it was a main hub of some sort.

I scan the different hallways and doors for nameplates, but most of them were either torn off, or the writing had been scratched out. I decide to test my luck and push open a random door.

 _So… What lies 'hind door number one?_

 ***~ Takashi ~ Cafeteria**

The sight I was greeted with was another large room that resembled a cafeteria. It had long tables all around, the type of ones you would see in a school. The most obvious sight though, was that I wasn't alone.

Seven other people sat around the room, and as soon as I opened the door, they all turned their attention towards me, a couple of them having scared expressions.

 _They're just like the rest of them… Terrified and disgusted by their first look at me._

"So… I guess I made it to the party then? What's the 'casion?" I say in a somewhat joking manner, trying to lighten the mood some.

Only to be met with stiff silence in response.

 _Huh… Tough crowd._

I shift around awkwardly and decide it might be best if I just introduce myself one on one first. I then just move towards the closest table that had an inhabitant and slowly sat down.

I look at the girl who is now just sort of staring at me, wondering what I was doing.

 _Awkward..._

"Hey there… Da name's Takashi Aiko. Seems like I lost my way a bit and I ain't got no clue as to 'ere we are."

 _Smooth move Takashi… Real smooth…._

"...! You-You-You're...talking to me? Um...Well, I'm Emmeline...Poirier. I'm a Waitress… The SHSL one..." The girl tries to give a smile, but appears to be too unnerved to give one properly. She does however, give a small wave. "A-Are you a SHSL…as well?"

* * *

 ** **Emmeline Poirier - SHSL Waitress****

With a model-like figure, Emmeline weighs in at 120 pounds ( 54.43108 kilograms), and she is 5 feet and 4 inches (162.56 centimeters) tall. She has long, straight, dark brown hair that reaches down past her chest. She has jade green eyes to compliment her hair. She wears a light blue tee underneath a white button-up you would see employees at a restaurant, or cafe wear. For bottoms, she wears a blue and white checkered skirt that reaches down to her knees. She also wears a white apron from the waist down. To finish off the outfit, she wears a pair of black flats.

* * *

"That's there's a nice name… And yeah, I is. The SHSL Intimidation, 'though I don't wanna be..." I try to think of what to say to calm her down. "Um… I'm sorry if I'm scarin' you ma'am… Just that this is ma' normal face." I try to sound sympathetic as possible, not wanting someone else to run away from me in fear.

"Intimidation…? Just how did you earn yourself that title?" Emmeline asks, with a rather curious look on her face.

 _Well then… This is a first._

"Uh… Well, let's be 'onest, I think a lot of people don't take kindly to me." I say this as I do a circle motion around my face. "Not many people like fish eyes."

"O-Oh…" Emmeline murmurs as shifts her gaze, as if to avoid the topic any further. "Um… Well, either way, I don't know where we are either… I don't think anyone does."

"Well shit…" I say under my breathe. "That's no good… Um… Well, I think I'm gonna go. You know, talk to da others." I try a smooth transition and slowly stand up.

"Alright…" Emeline says, sounding kind of distant.

 _Um… Who next?_

My gaze wander over towards a corner where I notice a guy who looks like he could be Sherlock Holmes sits in waiting.

 _How 'bout...dat guy?_

I make my over to him, approaching him in the least threatening way I could possibly manage.

"Hey there… Uh… Dude." I say awkwardly, trying to strike up conversation.

 _You ain't so good at this 'ole "introductory" thing are ya Takashi?_

"H-Hello there…" The Holmes-esque teen says, with somewhat of a scowl.

 _Wait… Did I find someone more awkward than me?_

"Woah, no need for the threatening looks 'ere. Just came by to say 'ello." I am trying to fix this situation I seem to have found myself in. The longer I look at this guy, the more like Holmes he seems.

His scowling face is then lowered back to a neutral state."Oh, sorry, did I scare you, the SHSL Intimidation? That must be a pretty impressive feat."

"Hey buddy, no need to be a wiseass now ya 'ear? Though ya did get me title right. Name's Takashi Aiko." I switch from an angry look to a more calm and smiley one.

"Takashi Aiko… I will remember that. I just overheard you talking over there with Poirier, so I thought I might as well use the information. My name is Toyoaki Saigo, the SHSL Mystery Novelist. Pleasure to meet you."

* * *

 **Toyoaki Saigo - SHSL Mystery Novelist**

The Sherlock look-alike stands up to be 5 feet and 9 inches (175.26 centimeters) tall and weighs in at 100 pounds even ( 45.35924 kilograms). He has cloudy, grey eyes to go along with his curly, midnight black hair and pale skin. He wears a Victorian-style brown coat with a black shirt underneath, grey slacks, and black dress shoes. To finish his attire, he even wears a deerstalker hat, just like Holmes.

* * *

"Same to ya mate. Well, I guess ya only got as much info as da next guy?" I ask, not expecting anything new.

"You hit the nail on the head. There isn't really much to learn from what we have seen. Just things being broken and scattered." Toyoaki lets out a sigh of defeat. "I guess all we can do at this point is just continue to find out where we are. That is how it always works in the novels at least."

"I guess you're right…" I look down to the ground and try to think of something new to say, but ended up drawing a blank.

Toyoaki must have realized that I was stumped and raised an eyebrow. "I guess you are off to see the others?" Toyoaki asked in a suggestive tone.

"I guess. Well, I guess i'll be seeing ya." I say with a simple nod, as I walk away.

 _Let's see...who to talk to next-_

 _ **SLAM!**_

I stop dead in my tracks as my train of thought is interrupted by the cafeteria doors slamming open. My attention, as well as everyone else's, immediately shifts towards the source of the loud noise.

What we find is… Strange looking. What appears to stand before us is some form of a robot-man-thing.

 _Uh… What 'xactly am I starin' at?_

"Hello, hello everyone." The robot waves at us with a smile, like you see beauty pageant contestants do. "I am sure you are all confused as to what it happening, but please, remain calm for a moment longer. My name is Weston, your...guide? Aide?" Weston then ponders the predicament as he puts his hand to his chin. "Aide sounds better. I'm your aide in this mysterious place."

After his little speichel, Weston takes a bow.

* * *

 **Weston**

Um… No one has truly found just one way to describe this… Guy? I guess? I don't really know seeing as he is a robot, but he looks masculine. Either way, he, or I at least assume they are a he, is 6 feet tall. His skin is an almost baby egg shell color. He wears a metallic grey suit that has black stripes on the side of his midsection. On his shoulders, there are two handle like attachments. There is a tucked in tie as well, that is pinned to a white undershirt with a blue bead of some sort. His dress pants follow the same color and pattern scheme of the corresponding top. His hair is mostly just flat and straightened until you reach his bangs, which then flip upward. To finish the look, he wears a pair of black framed bifocals.

* * *

Everyone, myself included, just stood there dumbfounded. It was safe to say we were all lost for words.

 _I don't even… What'm I supposed to think 'ere? Like, it's a freakin' robot…_

This was just the beginning to what I felt was going to be a bad time.

 **Author's Postscript**

 _Well… It took me long enough. Thank you guys so much for not entirely losing interest in this story! I don't really have an excuse for the wait other than just a lot of things have happened. And please don't kill me for obvious grammar mistakes with Takashi's speaking because he is supposed to sound like he is from the Bronx. I hope you all liked this first chapter of WMoD! If this is your first time visiting one of my stories, I suggest you go check out Embassy of Despair so you can read that while you wait for the next chapter of this. Shadow will also start working on her side, being WMoH, very soon. Hope you all have a good day!_

 _Rev, out._


End file.
